


The Avengers Take Loki to an Amusement Park

by skyhealer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer





	The Avengers Take Loki to an Amusement Park

It had been many months since Loki had been banished from Migard. Upon his return to Asgard, Odin had Heimdall look into what had transpired while Loki was in the grip of Thanos and the Chitauri. What he saw horrified Odin. However Loki still needed to pay for his crime. So Odin sentenced him to a century in his childhood form, saying that he still had much growing up and learning to do, and stripped him of his power. With the help and love of his family and friends, and one 8 legged horse, Loki slowly became the happy, albeit mischievous boy he'd once been. It got to be such that Odin, conferring with director fury and the other avengers, sanctioned a visit of Loki and Thor to Migard.   
They were greeted upon their arrival by Director Fury, Agent Hill and all 5 of the other avengers. Loki shrank back behind Thor at the site of them, remembering what had happened, and though they were not smiling at him, they didn’t immediately try and kill him, and he eventually stood next to Thor. Steve was the first to break the tense silence, by asking, "So what do you guys want to do while here?"   
Thor looked down warmly at Loki, and placed a large hand atop his head. "Father has allowed us to visit your realm as a reward for Loki's good behavior. What do you Earthlings do for fun?"   
The avengers looked at each other. Tony, ever the man for fun said, "We could go to an amusement park, though you two would have to change clothes."   
The others all chimed their assent, an amusement park sounded wonderful right then, but Thor looked confused. "What is this park of amusements of which you speak?" he asked.   
"It’s like a fair." Tony said, but seeing Thor's continued confusion he further explained "it’s a place with rides and games and really unhealthy foods."   
"If you’re looking for earth fun, an amusement park's probably the best place" Natasha said.   
"Then let us go to this park of amusements" Thor said. After Thor and Loki changed into earth clothes (someone thought it would be funny to put Loki in a hulk shirt, he was less than amused but was told it was that or nothing), they all piled into one of Tony’s big cars.   
When they got close to the park, Loki pressed his face against the glass, eyes wide in childlike wonder, "Is that where were going?" he asked, awed. "It’s so big! Can we do everything?"   
"We can try kid" Steve, who was sitting behind him, said.   
When they got inside, Loki started running ahead trying to look at everything. He’d find some wonderful thing, run back and tell them about it, then run off again. His wonder at things that the earth based avengers took for granted started endearing him to them, and they found themselves smiling whenever he came back and announced his newest "treasure". Throughout the day, the group did almost everything. They rode the Ferris wheel, played all the board walk games (Thor won many stuffed animals for everyone, including a giant stuffed cat for Loki), and ate cotton candy, hotdogs and even deep fried Twinkies.   
As the day was drawing to a close, Banner, who had the map, realized there was one last thing they hadn’t done. The huge roller coaster that was essentially the park’s main attraction.   
When he mentioned this, Loki’s eyes went wide. Tugging on his brother’s arm he begged, "Please can we ride it? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"   
Thor laughed and allowed Loki to tug him to the waiting line. The other avengers followed a bit slower behind. Since it was so late they didn’t have to wait long to get on, and they all got to ride in basically the same group. Loki and Thor rode together in the first car, Tony and Steve were in the second car, then Natasha and Clint were behind them and Banner had the last car to himself. Loki was bouncing in excitement, his hands tight around the lap bar as the cars started up the first hill. As they reached the top and seemed to hang there for a moment before plummeting down, Loki let out a whoop of happiness and let go of the lap rail to put his hands in the air like he’d seen the people before him do. As the coaster took them over more hills and through corners and loop de loops, Loki’s childish glee and laughter caused the others to do the same. Even Banner looked to be completely happy, no sign of the constant anger he’d once told Steve about evident on his face.   
They went on the roller coaster twice more before everyone was too tired to continue. On the ride back to the shield base, Loki ended up falling asleep on his brother’s lap. When they arrived, Thor carried his brother to their room. As he was placing the sheets around Loki’s small frame, he roused, and asked sleepily, "big brother, can we go again tomorrow?”   
Thor smiled, and finished tucking the sheets around him. "Of course little brother. Of course" Loki smiled, let out a little sigh, and with the promise of tomorrow’s fun filling him with glee, he drifted back to sleep…


End file.
